Project Summary/Abstract: Cancer Epidemiology (CE) The goal of the Cancer Epidemiology (CE) Program is to provide a platform to synergize research efforts of epidemiologic and clinical researchers in order to elucidate pathways to cancer occurrence and progression that can impact clinical treatment and prevention strategies. The program brings together experienced, NCI- funded epidemiologists, molecular biologists, biostatisticians, bioinformaticists and NCCC clinicians around 3 central interactive program themes: (1) population genomics, (2) emerging risk factors, and (3) life course epidemiology. Program investigators design, execute, and analyze population-based research aimed at understanding cancer etiology, second malignancies, progression, and survival, as well as develop novel methods for these lines of research. This work is based on outstanding efforts to use population-based studies of the catchment area population and also to engage in research with national and international epidemiologic resources, including clinical trials, cohort and case-control studies. Currently there are 22 members, including 3 clinical members and 1 joint member, spanning 11 departments with expertise and experience in all facets of modern molecular epidemiology. The NCCC has been instrumental in supporting the efforts of the CE program, most notably with its support of strategic, targeted recruitment efforts, including the recruitment of Chris Amos, Olga Gorlova, Jennifer Doherty, Diane Gilbert-Diamond, Scott Williams, Amarendra Das, Zhigang Li, Brock Christensen and Carmen Marsit, the latter who serves now as Co-Director of the program with Margaret Karagas. Spurred by these recruitments and their synergies with existing member interests, the present program has developed and evolved, from a broader program in Cancer Epidemiology and Chemoprevention, to focus its efforts on cancer epidemiology research and translation. The program aims to expand collaborative research efforts within its membership and across NCCC Programs, utilizing monthly program meetings to encourage these activities, which are subsequently catalyzed by pilot grants funded by NCCC. The support of the NCCC was paramount in the successful creation and funding of the new COBRE Center for Molecular Epidemiology, the development of an interdisciplinary training program in the Quantitative Population Sciences in Cancer, and a second COBRE in Integrative Biology. These initiatives have been instrumental in the recruitment of talented faculty and trainees that continue to energize and grow cancer epidemiology research. More than 580 cancer-related articles have been published over the reporting period (85 [15%] in high impact journals), with all 22 members on intra-program (158=27%) and 19 members on inter- program (74=13%) collaborations. Total funding for the program is currently $11.5M, of which $10.8M is peer- reviewed and $2.9M is from NCI. These efforts will allow the CE program to continue to perform cutting-edge molecular epidemiologic research, on the etiology and outcomes of cancer, to reduce the burden of human malignancies and impact prevention and treatment strategies.